Fate
by Jess J
Summary: Viktor POV ficlet. Again, I have to put my kind above my child. I have to be an Elder, not a father. Something in me hates myself for it. But fate is too cruel to let me change this cycle. She will laugh at my tears when all the death is done.


Author's note: Well, this is an unusual piece. I believe it's the first Viktor-centric fanfic written and posted here. I'm not sure why I got the inspiration for this, but it was both hard and interesting to write. I'd like to mention this very important fact though: I am only writing what I believe are Viktor's thoughts, that doesn't mean I agree with them. Thank you. Anyway, hope you all enjoy and please, please, please review.

Disclaimer: I do not own Viktor, or any of the characters he mentions. They all belong to Danny McBride, Kevin Grevioux, Len Wiseman, Sony, and co. I mean no copyright infringement. Please do not sue me. Savvy?

***********************

****

FATE

I should have known that this day would come, no matter what I did to keep it from taking place. I should have known that fate was not so kind as to spare me this horror a second time around. I tried, I tried so hard to keep her from falling into the same trap as Sonja did.

But I should have known better. I was tempting fate, and I knew it. I knew that night, when I looked into her eyes, with their hint of green, her face full of innocence, like the face of my own flesh and blood that I had allowed executed. I knew I could very well face the same fate as before. I knew.

Fate is too cruel to ignore such an enticing chance. No matter how hard I tried to keep her from this fate, no matter how I molded and raised and trained the girl, I still could not keep her from following in her predecessor's footsteps.

And I did train her, raise her to hate the lycans. Animals, dogs, slaves that never should have been slaves. They should have been killed. But we were vulnerable during the day in those ages. And the lycans knew their place then. 

Until Lucian. Until that, rabid hound looked at my daughter and felt lust. And he wooed her, he did not just rape her, taking what he wanted and running. He had to take her form me, he had to make her love him. And he did a perfect job of it, for she loved him with every part of her. She loved him enough to bear his child.

A child forbidden. An abomination. A creature that, had it even survived its birth, could have destroyed both of our races, and humanity. Again, if it had survived the birth. Even if it had, would Sonja have made it? Would she have lived through that? Highly unlikely.

And now, here is my other daughter. The one I tried to keep from Sonja's fate. Creating, siring, giving birth to the very beast I, Amelia, Marcus, and the Council have fought so hard to keep from coming into existence. And its other sire is Lucian no less.

Worthless dog. Lying on the ground, lifeless and at peace and with my daughter, my princess who should be alive and well and would still be with me had he not come to her, turning her against me, and the others. Making her think there could ever be anything between them.

He still wears her pendant. He still wears it. After he took it from me. After he took her from me. Defiled her, turned her, and I was left with nothing. I was left with nothing, nothing to do but await a judgment I knew was coming, carry out the Council's sentence and condemn my own daughter to death.

He may have already made it so that I must do the same thing with Selene, only this time, I cannot leave, escaping the screams of my child. This time I must carry out the sentence with my own hands, my own sword if she tries to rescue the abomination. Doesn't she understand what I am trying to do? Yes, my kind preys on humans, the lycans prey on humans, and we fight against each other.

But this, this mixture, it is a threat to us all. It is chaos wrapped up in a body, it is a creature, a thing that should never be born or made.

She fell for a lycan. I could see it, in her eyes. Shining in her glassy, broken eyes as I told her she was damned for her actions. And she had been right. Perhaps if I had listened, if I had taken this more seriously, if I had realized that even I had underestimated the depth Kraven would sink to, I could have saved her from this fate.

But fate is far too cunning for that. No, fate would see to it this came about. Fate laughed as I sat there, yelling and berating my foster daughter for her pains, for her attempts at trying to save the covens, to save me. I let my hatred and my anger at old memories blind me to her pleas. I only saw Sonja, crying for mercy.

I only saw Sonja, crying for mercy for the lycan dog that had taken her, impregnated her. Not for herself, no, she was far too concerned for the disloyal, rebellious slave being whipped before her own eyes. Both sentenced to death but the Council made certain both were tortured and tormented beforehand. To serve as a lesson. For what? The plan was to kill them all. And we nearly did, if not for the wretched sun and Lucian.

And here, now, as she looks up at me, accusing me, cursing me, hating me, I can only see Sonja, begging me to save her lover, her child, and even herself. I can only see history, repeating itself as fate laughs merrily in her drunken state, intoxicated by the irony she has thrown in my face. And something in me wants to listen, as it had the day I heard those pleas.

Something in me wants to forget, to put aside everything I have known and stood for and protected and fought for. Something in me wants to pretend that there can be peace and equality. Something in me wants to change this. But it will come full circle, for in those eyes of my second child there is only hate for me and love for the abomination.

She has betrayed me and fulfilled Lucian's vengeance against me in a crueler way than Lucian himself could have ever done on his own.

Again, I have to put my kind above my child. I have to be an Elder, not a father.

Something in me hates myself for it.

But fate is too cruel to let me change this cycle. She will laugh at my tears when all the death is done.


End file.
